Love isn't Disabled
by Hanarin No Himeko
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik yang harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang buta. Bagaimanakah nasibnya?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ISN'T DISABLED**

**By : Hanarin No Himeko**

**Pairing : SasukexSakura**

**Warnings : OOC, AU,typos**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik yang harus menerima perjodohan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang buta. Bagaimanakah nasibnya?**

.

.

.

Pagi telah mendatangi Kota Tokyo, masyarakat tengah sibuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Mari kita lihat aktivitas gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang bertengger indah di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"_Kaa-san_, aku berangkat dulu. _Jaa ne_," Teriaknya, lalu menyambar roti yang ada pada meja makan di tengah ruangan.

"Hati-hati Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura Haruno, gadis berumur 16 tahun yang bersekolah di _Konoha High School. _Pandai, cantik, kaya, dan manis. Peringkat satu di sekolahnya. Ayahnya bernama Hiazhi Haruno dan ibunya bernama Mebuki Haruno. Rambutnya berwarna _soft pink, _memang aneh, mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi antara 1 dari 10 orang. Fenomena yang menakjubkan.

.

.

.

"Hah..hah..hah.." deru nafas Sakura terdengar jelas setelah berlarian menuju sekolahnya. Dikarenakan jarak rumah dan sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh, maka Sakura memilih berangkat tanpa kendaraan pribadi.

Segera ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kelasnya yang terletak di ujung koridor sekolah.

"Hey, _Forehead_." Teriak suara nyaring dari belakang Sakura, segera Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tumben kau datang telat." Lanjut sahabat Sakura tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kesal darinya.

"Aku tidak telat Ino." Sahut Sakura ketus.

"Maksudku, tumben kau datang siang." Jelas Ino sambil melirik Sakura sekilas.

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan mendahului Ino menuju kelasnya.

Letak kelas mereka memang berbeda, karena Ino berada di kelas 12-2. Sedangkan Sakura berada di kelas 12-1.

.

.

.

**KRING KRING KRING**

Bunyi bel istirahat menggema di seluruh sekolah, dan para murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Dengan malas, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin untuk mengganjal perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"_Pig_," teriak Sakura saat menyadari Ino berjalan jauh di depannya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil segera menolehkan kepalanya lalu menghampiri Sakura.

"_Forehead_, ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar."

"Ayo."

.

.

.

"Ah..lelahnya." Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran _queen size _miliknya. Setelah berbaring sekitar 10 menit, Sakura langsung beranjak dan mengambil handuknya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

_10 menit kemudian…_

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang terlilit di tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah dan mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian dari dalam lemarinya.

Saat semua sudah lengkap, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu hanya untuk sekedar menonton TV. Dilihatnya _Kaa-san_nya sedang duduk manis di sofa.

"Ah, kebetulan kau kesini Saku-_chan_." Ucap _Kaa-san_ Sakura saat melihat anaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"Memang kenapa _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, begini, _Kaa-san_ akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman _Kaa-san_." Ucapnya yang sukses membuat mata Sakura membulat.

"A-a-apa!? a-aku bahkan tak mengenalnya." Ucap Sakura panic.

"Tenanglah Saku-_chan_, dia anak yang baik. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sakura menghela napas kasar. Diliriknya Kaa-_san_nya sebentar, lalu ia berjalan memasukki kamarnya.

.

.

.

**OTHER SIDE**

"Aku menerimanya," ucap lelaki yang tengah duduk di sofa itu dengan datar. Sorot matanya kosong.

"Baiklah, pernikahan kalian 2 hari lagi."

"Hn,"

Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berumur 21 tahun yang lahir dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terpandang. Parasnya tampan, mata _onyx _yang menawan, bibir tipis yang _sexy_, dan tubuh _atletis_. Sangat sempurna. Itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tak dapat dipungkiri jika dia merupakan orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Namun itu tidaklah lengkap dengan keadaan cacat yang ia miliki. Ia buta.

"Tou-_san_ akan mengurus semuanya, jadi kau harus persiapkan dirimu, Sasuke."

"Hn,"

.

.

.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, segera ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi Sakura bangun lebih siang. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai baju, Sakura segera melangkah ke ruang tamu.

"Saku-_chan, _hari ini kita akan pergi ke rumah tunanganmu." Ucap Kaa-_san_ Sakura sambil membereskan ruang tamu.

Sakura menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.  
"Ya,"

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah berbaring di kasur empuknya. Sedari tadi pikirannya melayang-layang kemana-mana. Ia bingung, apakah nanti tunangannya akan menerima fisiknya yang cacat? Atau malah menolaknya lalu memutuskan tali pertunangannya?. Sasuke sendiri juga masih pusing akan jawabannya.

Setelah cukup lama ia berpikir, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasu-_chan, _sebentar lagi tunanganmu datang. Ayo persiapkan dirimu." Ucap Kaa-_san _Sasuke dengan lembutnya.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk bersila di atas kasur.

"Hn," setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi dibantu oleh Kaa-_san_nya.

.

.

.

Sakura telah selesai berdandan, ia mengenakan _dress _berwarna putih polos beserta beberapa aksesoris. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Menambah kesan _cute _pada dirinya.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar, kaa-s_an_nya telah menunggu di teras. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju teras. Setelah sampai di teras, mereka memasukki mobil dan melaju menuju kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Sasu-_chan, _kau tunggu di ruang tamu ya? Kaa_-san _masih ada urusan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu sembari meraba-raba benda yang ada di depannya memakai tongkat supaya tidak tertabrak.

Setelah merasa sampai di ruang tamu, Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan tenang.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Terdengar pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha diketuk. Kaa_-san _Sasuke berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik istri dari Fugaku Uchiha ini ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang bertamu ke rumahnya_-Sakura dan kaa-sannya._

"Ah, Mebuki-_chan, _apa kabar?" ucap kaa-_san _Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan Sakura dan kaa_-san_nya masuk.

"Baik, kau terlihat semakin cantik saja Mikoto-_chan,_"

"Kau bisa saja, Hm..Sakura? Kau cantik sekali." Ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Arigatou Mikoto baa-_san,_"

Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dikarenakan rumah keluarga Uchiha yang luas, jadi ruang tamu mereka cukup jauh dari pintu masuk.

Samar-samar Sakura dapat melihat lelaki berambut hitam legam dan sedikit mencuat tengah duduk di sofa.

'_Jangan-jangan…'_batin Sakura

"Nah Sakura, kenalkan, ini Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap duduk manis di sofa sambil memegang tongkatnya.

"Sakura Haruno _desu._" Ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata 'hn'. Dengan kesal, Sakura menarik kembali tangannya.

Setelah itu Sakura dan kaa-_san_nya dipersilahkan duduk oleh Mikoto.

"Ngh..Sakura, baa-_san _harap kau mau menerima Sasuke, walaupun ia-"

Mikoto menjeda sebentar kalimatnya, lalu menarik napas dan melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Buta," lanjut Mikoto.

Sakura menatap Mikoto tidak percaya, sedangkan Sasuke tetap terdiam dan Mebuki hanya tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Jadi, Sakura?" Mikoto kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah merasa tidak ada respon dari Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Segera ia menjawab.

"Ng..a-a-aku mau," Ucap Sakura pelan.

Mikoto tersenyum lega setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Sekarang kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua," Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura.

Mebuki dan Mikoto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang bersuara. Setelah merasa bosan, Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, lalu menjawab.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Hm, aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan kaa-_san_."

"Hn,"

Akhirnya mereka kembali terdiam. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdiam, Sakura membuka suara.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa buta?" Ucap Sakura, namun setelah itu ia menutup mulutnya sambil merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh menanyakan hal itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermak-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Waktu itu aku mengalami kecelakkaan lalu lintas bersama kak Itachi, aku selamat tetapi aku mengalami buta permanen akibat pecahan kaca yang menancap di mataku, sedangkan kak Itachi, ia pergi untuk selamanya." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, Sakura mendekati Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat seolah ia merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke kaget akan perlakuan Sakura, namun ia membalas pelukan Sakura. Merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia inginkan.

"Aku turut sedih akan hal itu," Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura. Menghirup aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

.

.

.

"_Arigatou _ne, Mebuki." Ucap Mikoto seraya membungkukkan badannya kearah Sakura dan Ibunya.

"Hahaha, _Douitta_." Jawab Mebuki sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura hanya diam sambil memandangi ibunya dan ibu Sasuke yang masih asyik bercengkrama ria itu. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke yang hanya diam di samping ibunya.

"Sakura, sampai jumpa besok."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ah, i-i-ya baa_-san._" Jawab Sakura cepat.

.

.

.

Sakura berbaring di kasurnya sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Entah mengapa, pikirannya melayang pada sosok yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia Sasuke.

"Dia tampan." Gumam Sakura sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

"Tapi sayang, dia buta." Gumam Sakura lagi, dan seketika itu senyumannya memudar.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu memeluk guling di sampingnya. Sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

.

.

.

**WEDDING DAY**

Sakura tengah mondar mandir di dalam ruang rias, ia merasa _nervous _setengah mati. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke tengah duduk manis di sofa yang ada di ruang riasnya. Jujur, Sasuke sebenarnya_ nervous _juga. Tapi ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Saku-_chan, _cepat." Ucap Mebuki Haruno dari luar.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri ibunya dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Sedangkan ibunya hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah anaknya.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di dekat ibunya yang menyambut para undangan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh gereja dan mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja pendeta.

Ia tersenyum kecil menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Sapa Sakura sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana, maka dari itu ia diam sambil berpikir apa yang harus ia bicarakan.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka suaranya, dan Sakura kaget dengan apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke.

"Te-tentu saja." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan lalu kembali terdiam. Setelah mereka sama-sama terdiam selama 15 menit. Ibu mereka menghampiri mereka.

"Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, ayo cepat." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti ibunya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam di kursinya.

"Sasu_-chan_?"

Sasuke segera berdiri lalu dituntun oleh Mikoto untuk pergi ke atas altar.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan hati-hati bersama ayahnya menuju altar. Ia sudah sangat gugup sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak berhenti-berhentinya menghela napas. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan meja pendeta, ia tidak terlihat gugup juga tidak terlihat tenang. Sebenarnya Sakura bingung dengan ekspresi yang Sasuke tunjukkan sekarang.

Akhirnya Sakura tepat sampai di samping Sasuke, perlahan namun pasti Sakura lebih mendekatkan posisinya dengan Sasuke. Pendeta pun tersenyum lalu mulai menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Apakah anda, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia mengambil Haruno Sakura sebagai pasangan hidup anda, dan bersedia menemaninya selama hidup anda, dalam susah dan senang, dalam sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, sampai selamanya?" Ucap sang pendeta.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Sasuke pelan namun tegas.

Sang pendeta pun melepas jabatan tangannya pada Sasuke lalu beralih ke Sakura.

"Apakah anda, Sakura Haruno, bersedia mengambil Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasangan hidup anda, dan bersedia menemaninya selama hidup anda, dalam susah dan senang, dalam sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, sampai selamanya?" Ucap sang pendeta persis seperti tadi.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Sakura mantap.

"Baiklah, silahkan mencium pasangan kalian." Ucap sang pendeta, dan Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa. Setelah berdiam sebentar, Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke dan mencium pipinya. Pipi Sasuke pun merona karenanya.

Tepuk tangan para tamu membahana di seluruh gedung gereja ini. Membuat Sakura tersenyum senang akibatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Hari ini, Sakura resmi menjadi istri Sasuke. Sakura resmi mengganti marga Haruno menjadi Uchiha. Sakura menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke sekarang, besok, dan selamanya.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri berdampingan, sekarang saatnya untuk Sakura melempar bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

1

2

3

Sakura melempar bunga kearah para tamu. Dan mereka pun mulai berebutan mengambil bunga tersebut. Sakura tersenyum, lalu melirik kearah Sasuke yang terdiam.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, di rumah barunya dengan Sasuke. Ia duduk di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sepertinya sudah tertidur. Sakura mulai naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang, Sakura tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sasuke. Ia mulai membangunkan Sasuke dengan perlahan

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura lembut sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Ngh.." Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Sasuke," Panggil Sakura lagi, dan sukses membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut walaupun tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo sarapan," Ujar Sakura lembut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai bangkit. Lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan dituntun oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kursi meja makan sambil melahap makanan yang disuapi oleh Sakura. Ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Seharusnya ia yang menjaga istrinya. Tapi, malah istrinya yang menjaganya.

Setelah Sasuke selesai makan, Sakura berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci piring. Sasuke tetap terdiam karena menunggu Sakura. Tidak mungkin ia berjalan sendiri ke kamarnya tanpa dituntun. Bisa-bisa ia menabrak tembok.#dichidori.

.

.

.

Sakura telah selesai membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Sekarang ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke untuk mengantarnya beristirahat di kamar.

"Sasuke," Panggil Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi. Namun sebelum mereka berjalan menuju kamar. Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin mandi."

"Baiklah, aku antar ke kamar mandi." Jawab Sakura riang.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sudah sampai, Sasuke."

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Ano…Sasuke, kenapa kau ti-"

"Aku tidak bisa mandi sendiri, kau harus memandikanku."

Mata Sakura sukses membulat mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"A-a-apa? Kau bercanda'kan?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Sedari tadi ia terus meneguk ludahnya.

"Kau sudah menjadi istriku."Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura menghela napas pendek, diambilnya handuk yang terletak dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sakura pasrah.

Mereka pun masuk kamar mandi, Sasuke membuka bajunya dibantu oleh Sakura. Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti.

"Ngh..Sasuke, kau bisa membuka celanamu sendiri'kan?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu mulai membuka resleting celananya lalu menurunkannya. Sakura segera memunggungi Sasuke.

"Sudah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan mata tertutup. Betapa gugupnya dia sekarang. Bahkan yang membuat fic ini saja tidak tahu seberapa gugupnya Sakura -_-

DEG DEG DEG

Sakura semakin gugup saja saat Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Aku mau mandi sekarang."

Sakura kembali meneguk air liurnya. Apakah yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Ah…i-iya."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Sasuke kini telah memakai pakaiannya, berkat bantuan sang istri, Sakura. Sakura tampak canggung dengan keadaan ini. Ia tak habis pikir, memandikan Sasuke? Oh, ayolah. Sakura masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan itu_-setidaknya begitulah pikiran Sakura-_dan sekarang, ia juga yang membantu Sasuke mengenakan pakaiannya. _Geez_, bertambahlah bebannya.

Namun apa daya? Sakura tak dapat menolak semua itu. Selain karena dirinya yang telah resmi menjadi istri Uchiha, juga karena keadaan fisik sang Uchiha yang cacat. Jadi, jika Sakura membiarkan Sasuke mandi sendirian, apa yang akan terjadi? Bisa-bisa ia terpeleset di kamar mandi dan bisa jadi Sakura menjadi tersangka utama dalam masalah ini karena membiarkan Sasuke mandi sendirian. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Kini Sakura membantu Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah, mungkin Sasuke ingin menonton atau lebih tepatnya mendengarkan suatu acara di televisi. Sakura menuntun Sasuke hati-hati, tidak ingin pemuda itu tersandung sesuatu. Tangan kanan Sakura tetap setia menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak membalas genggaman tangan gadis Haruno itu. Melainkan tangan Sasuke yang lain memegang ujung baju Sakura, seperti adegan film horror di akhir pekan yang sering Sakura tonton.

Sakura membantu Sasuke duduk di sofa berwarna _cream _yang ada di ruang tengah, dirinya bergegas menuju dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tengah, untuk sekedar mengambil beberapa cemilan yang dapat dirinya dan Sasuke gunakan untuk mengganjal perut ketika bersantai seperti sekarang.

"Ne, Sasuke, ini cemilan untukmu," ucapnya sambil meletakkan beberapa toples dengan isi yang berbeda-beda. Kemudian Sakura menekan tombol _power/on_ pada remote yang ia pegang.

"Suapi aku," suara Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi _are-you-sure-_ dan tentu tidak dapat Sasuke lihat. Sakura bengong untuk beberapa saat, sebelum suara Sasuke kembali menyeruak ke indera pendengarannya.

"Cepatlah," tambah Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar datar namun tegas dan juga sedikit lembut. Lembut? Barangkali. Sakura kelabakan memilih cemilan yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Berulang kali ia menggunakan metode _cap-cip-cup_ untuk memilih cemilan. Sasuke yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan kembali bersuara.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," Sakura menoleh sebentar kearah Sasuke, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah cemilan-cemilan itu. Matanya menyipit, berusaha mencari cemilan yang dikategorikan oleh Sasuke. Dan, bingo! Sakura menemukan cemilan dengan penutup kaca. Ia menguluurkan tangannya untuk mengambil cemilan tersebut, dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka tutup cemilan dan mengambil cemilan tersebut.

"Buka mulutmu, aaaaa…" Sasuke menoleh dan sedikit membuka mulutnya, membuat Sakura kesal. _Hello_? Bahkan lalat pun tak bisa masuk ke sana, sekiranya begitulah perkataan _inner_ Sakura. Sasuke mulai mengunyah perlahan cemilan yang Sakura berikan, kemudian menelannya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari wajah Sasuke, tetap datar. Tak ada kata 'enak' yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu. Dan hanya ada Sakura yang melongo karenanya.

Sakura kembali menyuapkan cemilan ke Sasuke, sambil menikmati acara yang ada di televisi. Entahlah, Sakura merasa _atmosphere_ di ruangan ini terasa hangat, padahal di luar sedikit gerimis. Sepertinya mereka sudah dapat menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

.

Jam dinding di ruang tengah keluarga kecil Uchiha ini telah menunjukkan pukul 09.37, belum terlalu larut malam, tapi dapat membuat Sakura menguap lebar. Mengingat ia biasa tidur dibawah jam 10 malam. Sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya tetap memasang wajah datar andalannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari sofa, ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong karenanya. Wajahnya tetap datar, Sakura jadi ragu, apakah Sasuke manusia atau bukan? Jangan-jangan ia _vampire_? Atau _zombie_? Atau mungkin jelmaan iblis? Bisa juga ia—

_**DUAGH**_

-dan kepala Sasuke terbentur dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

"Makanya, Sasuke harus hati-hati, kalau mau pergi, tidak boleh sembarangan," celoteh Sakura sambil mengompres dahi Sasuke yang membiru karena telah mendapat _first kiss_ dari dinding rumah. Sakura dengan telaten mengobati dahi Sasuke, wajah serius Sakura membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Ne, Sa-su-ke-_kun_, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Sakura, tanpa memberhentikan kegiatannya mengobati dahi Sasuke. Hening sejenak, Sasuke sepertinya enggan menjawab, sedangkan Sakura tetap mengobati dahi Sasuke.

"Hn," hanya gumaman kecil dari Sasuke, namun dapat membuat Sakura tersenyum senang-_sangat senang._

"Sasuke-_kun_, dekatkan wajahmu," ucap Sakura, agar ia lebih mudah mengobati dahi Sasuke. Namun belum ada pergerakan dari Sasuke. Baiklah, pikiran kesal mulai berseliweran di otak Sakura.

'_Apakah dia tuli? Atau lemot? Daritadi respon-nya lama banget.'_ Kesal _inner_ Sakura yang agak berlebihan itu.

Karena sampai saat ini belum ada pergerakan dari Sasuke, Sakura memilih mendekatkan diri kearah Sasuke dan-

_**CUP**_

-Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura.

_**DEG DEG DEG…**_

_**BLUSH…**_

Wajah Sakura sukses memerah tak karuan_. First kiss_-nya telah raib hari ini, dengan cara yang tidak romantis pula. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengenali benda yang bibirnya sentuh saat ini, ia tahu persis apa yang menempel di bibirnya saat ini.

_Hening…_

Keduanya tidak ada yang mampu bergerak, dengan keadaan seperti ini, serasa canggung untuk keduanya. 1 detik berlalu, keduanya masih terdiam. 2 detik, tetap sama. 3 detik kemudian, keduanya saling menjauhkan posisi.

"Aaaa..Sasuke-_kun_, sebaiknya kita tidur," ucap Sakura canggung, ia lebih memilih membereskan peralatan P3K yang ia gunakan mengobati Sasuke tadi. Kemudian ia menuntun Sasuke menuju kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"_Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mematikan lampu yang berdiri tegak di meja dekat ranjangnya dan Sasuke. Kemudian membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke, kemudian ikut memejamkan mata _obsidian_-nya.

Keduanya tidur dengan arah berlawanan. Sakura yang sepertinya tidak bisa tidur, terus bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari dan akhirnya berhenti untuk menatap punggung tegap Sasuke. Akibat kegiatan Sakura yang bergerak kesana kemari tadi, membuat Sasuke terganggu, "tidurlah." Ucap Sasuke, posisinya masih membelakangi Sakura, namun Sakura tidak menyahut. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Mungkin volume suara Sasuke terlalu kecil, atau Sakura yang terlalu gelisah sehingga tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke? Entahlah.

Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya harus sekolah besok. Maka dari itu ia mulai berusaha membawa dirinya terbang ke alam mimpi, namun hasilnya nihil, ia masih tidak bisa menjamah alam mimpi. Banyak hal yang gadis _pink_ ini pikirkan. Mulai dari _first kiss_-nya tadi_-yang berhasil membuatnya blushing sendiri jika memikirkannya-_dan juga pertanyaan yang akan dihadiahkan dari sahabat berambut _blonde_-nya ketika ia masuk sekolah besok. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura pusing. Setelah lama berpikir tentang masalah-masalah tadi, akhirnya Sakura terlelap tidur.

Sasuke yang mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sakura, segera membalikkan badannya kearah Sakura. Sasuke berusaha meraba-raba untuk mencari tangan mungil Sakura. Ah, ketemu! Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura sambil membawa tangan Sakura ke dada bidangnya dan menggenggamnya erat, sangat erat. Tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, Perasaan hangat mulai menjalari hati Sasuke saat bersama Sakura. Ia sangat suka dengan sensasi seperti ini. Sensasi tenang namun memabukkan. Entahlah, Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa arti dari sensasi ini. Namun, Sasuke tahu bahwa orang-orang di luar sana sering mengatakannya dengan istilah 'cinta'. Ya, Sasuke rasa, ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Entah sejak kapan, mungkin saat pertama kali bertemu dan mendengar suara merdunya. Yah, biarkan Sasuke menikmati acaranya kali ini.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk, untuk mengumpulkan kembali nyawa-nya yang masih belum lengkap. Terbukti dari dirinya yang masih mengantuk hebat. Mengingat ia tidur sekitar jam setengah 12 malam. Sakura berjalan ke kamar mandi setelah menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya pelan.

_**Zrrsshhh Zrrssshhh Zrrssshhhh…..**_

Suara shower dari kamar mandi sukses membangunkan Sasuke yang terlelap. Matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan pandangan kosong. Setelah itu, ia bangkit, mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang. Hanya suara shower yang ia dengar, dan Sasuke tahu pasti siapa yang sedang menggunakannya. Sasuke memilih bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan sambil meraba sekitar, memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Sasuke tidak tahu akan kemana, ia hanya berjalan mengikuti gerak kakinya. Sasuke tidak tahu menahu tentang isi dalam kamar ini, dikarenakan rumah ini baru saja dibelikan ayahnya dan ayah mertuanya sebagai hadiah pernikahannya. Kakinya berhenti. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraba sesuatu di depannya dan-

"KYAAAAA! Sasuke-_kun_?"

-terdengar suara pintu diikuti teriakan Sakura yang menggelegar.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa berdiri di sini?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Sasuke diam saja, antara malu dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Sasuke tak menyangka langkah kakinya membawanya kesana. Ke depan pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan Sakura.

"Hn, tidak ada," Sakura tersenyum kecil. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke. Sasuke tak bereaksi, maka dari itu Sakura menariknya.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_ duduk saja," Sasuke menuruti ucapan Sakura. ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Kemudian Sakura berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil perlengkapan sekolahnya. Sakura kemudian melepaskan handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian sekolah. Setelah selesai memakai bajunya, ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Tangan mungilnya kembali menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Menuntun Sasuke keluar kamar mereka dan mengajaknya ke ruang tengah. Sakura berjalan dengan ria, sedangkan Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, Sakura membantu Sasuke duduk di meja makan. Sakura mulai menyiapkan 2 piring roti dengan selai untuk dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo makan, aa….." Sakura menyuapkan roti dengan selai coklat kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya membuka mulutnya. Satu suapan sudah Sakura berikan pada Sasuke dan suapan selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa.

Sakura meletakkan 2 piring tadi di tempat cucian, mungkin setelah pulang sekolah akan ia cuci. Kemudian ia menatap jam dinding dan wajahnya seketika berubah masam.

"Huh, masih pukul lima kurang seperempat," gumam Sakura malas. Ia menuju Sasuke yang masih duduk tenang di kursi. Belum sampai 5 langkah Sakura berjalan, Sasuke sudah berkata sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Aku mau mandi."

.

.

.

"Err.. Sasuke-_kun_ bisa melepas celana sendiri'kan?"

"Hn,"  
"Baiklah, sa-sa-at-nya man-man-di,"

Begitulah suasana di dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Sakura harus menahan malu karena memandikan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap _stay cool_, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi. Dan sepertinya Sakura harus menyediakan stok _tissue_ lebih banyak.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura riang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut, namun Sakura tak dapat melihatnya karena terlebih dahulu berlari keluar rumah.

Sasuke rasa, hubungannya dengan Sakura menjadi lebih dekat dan mudah-mudahan akan terus berkembang menjadi lebih dekat dekat dan jauh lebih dekat lagi.

.

.

.

"Oi, _Forehead_. Kau dicari Gaara-_senpai_ tuh," Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah sahabat blonde-nya yang bernama Ino itu.

"Ada apa? Kok tumben?" tanya Sakura bingung. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berurusan dengan Gaara, sang _cassanova_ sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah.

"Gak tau tuh," jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya. Sakura masih memandang Ino bingung kemudian berjalan menuju Gaara yang berada di depan kelasnya.

"Hati-hati, ya. _Forehead_." Ucap Ino disertai tawa usil darinya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan men-deathglare Ino.

.

.

.

"Err.. ada apa, _senpai_?" tanya Sakura malas, bayangkan saja, ia sejak 30 menit yang lalu duduk di kursi taman belakang sekolah dengan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak mengutarakan maksudnya bertemu Sakura.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Dan detik berikutnya, Sakura menganga dengan perkataan Gaara. _Dilemma_? Tentu. Di satu sisi ia telah menikah, di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Gaara.

Sakura bergeming. Otaknya mulai mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Gaara. Ya atau tidak? Ah, Sakura bingung dengan jawabannya. Sakura menari napas perlahan, kemudian menghembuskannya. Gaara menatap Sakura dalam, membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"_Gomen ne, senpai_. Tapi aku tidak bisa," ucap Sakura pelan. Wajah datar Gaara kini sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, jujur, ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Namun, jika ia menerima Gaara, sama saja ia mengkhianti Sasuke yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

"Baiklah_, senpai_. Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Ucap Sakura, Gaara tetap terdiam. Matanya menerawang ke langit, sedikit terpancar kesedihan di matanya.

"Ne, _Aishiteru_." Ucap Gaara, "Sakura…" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari di koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah ketinggalan pelajaran. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya perlahan.

"_Gomen, sensei_. Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Jadi, aku ijin pulang lebih dulu." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk hormat pada gurunya tersebut.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Sakura mengangguk pasti kemudian berjalan ke dalam kelas untuk mengambil tasnya dan segera berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Prok…prok…prok /dilempar/**

**Hana kembali minna-san! Muehehe /hatchi/**

**Gimana hasil ff Hana? Keren gak? Haha. XD  
**_**Gomen**_**, baru **_**update **_**sekarang. Dikarenakan otak buntut saya yang gak nemu ide yang pas dan juga ulangan semester yang membuat otak saya tambah **_**konslet**_** /derita lu/**

**Oke, doakan Hana ya. Mudah-mudahan, Hana bisa dapet kelas unggulan. Muehehehe /plak/**

_**So, review, please? **___

_**Deep Thanks,**_

_**Hana.**_

_**Special Thanks to :**_

_**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Aika Yuuki Uchiha, Salmonella Typhosa, Blue-Origami, , Nina137Elf, Pita-chan, Afisa UchirunoSS, Fran Fryn Kun, Guest, sasusaku uciha, Guest(1), Michelle.**_


End file.
